Ideabox
These are just ideas being thrown around the chat that will be here for prosperity, and possible inspiration. None of these necessarily reflect the opinions or ideas of any of the team members. Fishing inside gym statues AM Grink: reintroduce the ability to fish inside of gym statues but only let it be done at only 1 single statue in the game AM pfero: Possible, but what for? AM pfero: Just an easter-egg, useless? AM Grink: yes ... PM pfero: I got an idea: One of the gym statues somewhere gives you a rare candy if you try casting your rod in it. PM pfero: Nice little reward of no real importance but still a cool easter-egg if you somehow remember this from the first gens and happen to encounter the right statue, I guess. PM pfero: Or just all of them are applicable, but you can only get one rare candy total from doing this. Interactable encounters AM Grink: how do you all feel about encounterable pokemon on the overworld AM Grink: like you examine a bush but surprise its a tangela AM Grink: like you go into town and you find a trashcan and examine it and surprise there was a meowth inside eating trash and it attacks. AM pfero: I mean, that can be done on occasion. AM pfero: I'd just make it a one-time or otherwise time-based event for flavour. AM pfero: As in, you can't go to place x for a guaranteed encounter with y. PM Grink: every town could have a reskinned object to interact with that could have a chance for a pokemon encounter PM Grink: like you go up to the solar panel and you find a mankey chilling out on it and it attacks PM Grink: like a reskinned headbutt tree but it does not require a move to use PM Blue Guy: I was thinking unique radio stations for each city, which could probably be done PM Blue Guy: It could hint at those "static encounters" PM Blue Guy: Like: "police spotted strange movements behind the gym" PM Blue Guy: It could also be a sidequest starter in that regard PM Blue Guy: Listening to the radio would give the player an optional thing to check out. Gym 3's puzzle AM Blue Guy: Also for gym 2's puzzle I REALLY want to use Watson's puzzle. It fits really well. AM Blue Guy: Or something like that puzzle. AM Blue Guy: Wait a minute. AM Blue Guy: I mixed up gyms 2 and 3. I meant the puzzle for Fauntenberg's gym. AM pfero: That'd be possible. AM Blue Guy: I mean we can't just copy/paste it. It would have to be slightly different. What about instead of stepping on a tile, you either pull a switch or beat a certain trainer? AM pfero: Beating a certain trainer would make for a fairly straight-forward puzzle. AM Blue Guy: The player would see three trainers, and would need to beat a specific one to pass. AM Blue Guy: It would kind of be a quiz thing AM pfero: Oh. AM pfero: Like, combining Wattson and that on in DP that had the quizz thing? AM Blue Guy: Yeah AM pfero: I wonder how it'd work, mechanically. AM pfero: But it sounds fun. AM Blue Guy: I'm thinking the questions would be something like the effects of different berries or which pokemon learns this move out of the three. The trainers would give an "answer" and Yes or No options. If the player says Yes and the answer is right, they pass. If they get it wrong, they have to fight them. AM Blue Guy: It can probably be polished as an idea. AM pfero: Yeah, but how'd you combine the "switching" of the light barriers with it? AM pfero: That's the part that confuses me. AM pfero: Or did the buttons in Wattson's gym only disable them? AM pfero: I don't remember exactly, it's been years. AM Blue Guy: I'm pretty sure Wattson's buttons switched them. But I think we should just disable them. Blocking the player from going back would be cruel for lack of a better word. AM pfero: Yeah, exactly. AM Blue Guy: I was mainly thinking the light barrier idea. AM pfero: Ah. AM pfero: Well, even on its own it's a fine enough idea. AM pfero: The hardest part is probably getting the quiz just right. AM Blue Guy: What would the questions be though? AM Blue Guy: Which one of these learns THUNDERBOLT? AM pfero: :^) AM Blue Guy: etc AM pfero: Blaine's gym sucked. AM Blue Guy: We could throw a curveball and put Kricketot as an answer but it doesn't learn Thunderbolt by level-up at all. AM Blue Guy: The player would actually need to beat all three to pass :^) AM pfero: Lel AM pfero: I think lore-related questions are probably more fun. AM pfero: To test whether the player has read the #dex entries. AM pfero: But that's something we can think about when we get to it. AM pfero: Good quizzes are hard to make. Furkalka PM Die: we do have a sprite for Furkalka, and the lore for it is essentially this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efeWT1Eu2Rc PM Die: Furkalka sinks ships with storms and eats the treasure